Currently, radio frequency identification (RFID) technology is widely used for tracking products and for monitoring useful information regarding products. For example, information regarding products can be gathered from storage facilities, including restocking needs, inventory, tracking of products, or determining when reordering products is needed. Accurate inventory visibility is critical to optimizing business management processes and reducing unnecessary losses stemming from poor customer service and product availability. RFID is potentially the most powerful technology for managing inventory because of its ability to reduce the time it takes to perform inventory, thereby providing enterprises with real time visibility into the products on the shelves. In some cases, inventory tracking is accomplished using enclosures or otherwise protected areas enabled with RFID technology. These kinds of improvements in inventory time, allow RFID users to take immediate advantage to the inventory data and make real-time decisions on stock availability. Data gathered through real-time inventory is used not only to improve the customer experience and increase sales, but also to streamline operations and reduce overall costs. It would be advantageous to provide alternate systems and methods for such inventory management.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.